Traditional wireless telecommunications systems are controlled from a central station that is connected to the public telephone network and exists to relay messages from subscribers in the cell controlled by that central station to the public telephone network.
The telecommunications system may be updated from the central station and control changes may be broadcast to the subscribers if necessary.
Whilst this arrangement has to date provided an adequate degree of control for managers of the telecommunications system, it suffers from a number of drawbacks. The most notable of which being that update control messages must be broadcast from each control station of each cell of the telecommunications system. In other words, an operator at each control station must enter control commands at that station for subsequent relay to subscribers within the cell. If a global change has to be made to all cells of the telecommunications system, then a large number of control stations have to be updated and reprogrammed. This incurs a large amount of time and operating expense.
Thus, there exists a need for an arrangement which greatly eases the communication process between control stations of a telecommunications network.